


Sugar, spice, and everything nice

by justwritingforfun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu appearance, Baking, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Osayachiweek, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwritingforfun/pseuds/justwritingforfun
Summary: Lips as sweet as the sugar in the pantry
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Sugar, spice, and everything nice

“Wh-What?!”

Osamu ignored his brother’s exclamations as he continued pushing him out.

“Go see Kita-san or something.”

“Why do I have to leave? Just cause’ yer’ girlfriend is comin over?”

“Yes!”

Hitoka, who he had only been dating for 3 weeks, was coming over. He sure as hell was not going to let his brother scare her away.

Opening the door with his hand he dragged the older twin out of the house, throwing him his phone.

“There you go, you’re all set.”

“‘Sa-“

Closing the door with a wave, Osamu walked in the direction of the kitchen. He rubbed his tired eyes, exhaustion growing stronger after every minute he wasn’t sleeping in his bed. Reaching his hands up to the cupboards, his fingers felt around the different rims before finding and taking out the large bowl he needed.

Setting it down, he then went to the fridge to take out the cold ingredients he needed.

He and Hitoka were baking, which he suggested he’d help with after his girlfriend had talked about her baking some cupcakes for a team ‘well done’ surprise. He didn’t know how to bake, but once hearing her say she wasn’t all that confident in her abilities he was quick to offer his help since he was an ‘expert’ in baking.

The truth is, he spent the whole night up searching recipes and watching videos.

A yawn slipped from his lips, the sunlight shining on him through the window made him just want to lay down and sleep, similar to what the family house cat was doing.

As he set all of the ingredients out he hoped the result wouldn’t be that bad, after all he’s good at cooking, how different would baking be?

Osamu took his phone out of his pocket, after feeling the familiar buzz that tells him he’s received a text.

The lesser miya

Sent 10:34 am

  * What the duck?!
  * fuck*!!



Mom

Sent 11:00am

  * You boys okay?



His left hand ran through his brushed hair, not realizing he had messed it up again while replying to his Mother. She was at her sisters for the day so it was normal for her to check up on them, especially knowing both of them could tear down the house during a stupid bicker.

Texting his mom they were both fine, he put his phone back.

He didn’t bother to text Atsumu back. He knew the blond had probably already invaded Kita’s house by now.

—

Knocking on the door, Hitoka looked around curiously, it’s the first time she’s actually been to her boyfriend's house.

She was nervous, to say the least. What if she ran into a family member of his? Or what if they answered the door? She only knew Atsumu from him running into them on their first date.

Before she could think more, the door she had knocked on opened, revealing her partner in a pair of dark blue jeans along with a large black sweatshirt.

“Hitoka!”

Osamu felt the smile tugging at his lips as he ushered her in.

“Welcome, come in!”

Once stepping in, he wasted no time in leaning down to wrap her in his arms, his smile growing bigger upon seeing the tips of her ears turn red when she returned the action.

“T-Thanks for having me!”

He let himself savor the hug. Finding comfort in the fluttery feeling he got from her whenever she was close.

_Getting butterflies, he thinks it’s called._

After a minute or two, he stepped back. Taking in her smile as his hand slipped down to hers, leading them both into the kitchen.

“Of course.” Taking her a little to the side as he went to the oven, Osamu spoke gently- _A thing he seemed to only do around her, even before they were dating._ While preheating the oven. “Cupcakes, right?”

“...”

_He could tell she must have nodded before realizing he wasn’t facing her._

“Ah-“ The taller one held back a chuckle, fingers slipping from her’s as he stepped in front of the sink, taking some soap in his hands to wash them before starting. After Hitoka did the same, Osamu took a few steps to the counter, so he could reach the ingredients. “Yes! Cupcakes.”

Nodding to her confirmation of what he said, Osamu took the two eggs he had already laid out, and cracked them on the edge of the counter before letting the yolk and egg whites fall into the bowl. After doing the same with the other, he took a fork and started whisking lightly.

Sensing her behavior that consisted of tapping her fingers against each other or along the sides of her arms, he realized she didn’t know what to do.

“I can do all the whisking, don't worry. Though, could you make the cupcake batter? I should have all the ingredients measur-“ Turning around to take the butter, he looked over the ingredients to make sure he was correct. Noticing not everything was there he let out a sheepish laugh. “Sorry. It seems I forgot to take out the flour, but it’s in that cupboard there if you could take it out?”

“On it!”

A laugh- _not sheepish this time, but laced with amusement,_ came from his lips as she rolled up her sleeves, determined for a simple task.

Leaving her be, he turned back to what he was doing.

Well, he tried to go back to what he was doing. There wasn’t much time to once he heard a small yelp that accompanied the sound of something heavy dropping to the floor.

“What was-“ He looked at her quickly, worried if something had harmed her. Though, he only ended up covering his mouth to stop laughter from bursting out upon seeing her covered from head to toe in flour. “Hi-Hitoka?”

“Don’t laugh..”

“I’m sorry I can’t-“

The minute laughter nearly slipped out was the moment he noticed her brown eyes glazing over.

The humor in the situation dropped as he took a clean cloth and came over to her, a worried tone taking over the previous amused one. 

“Did it get in your eyes?” His left hand cupped her cheek, dropping the cloth in panic as tears started building up. “W- How bad?!”

“I d-didn't get it in my eyes-“

“Then what’s wrong?”

“It’s embarrassing.. On top of that, I made your kitchen a mess..”

“Hey-“ Moving his right hand to her other cheek, he started wiping off the flour for her, “Hey, it’s okay, it only takes a second to clean up. This happens to everybody sometimes.”

Trying to distract her long enough for her embarrassment to fade, he smiled at her while wiping a little off her nose.

“You know, the first time I tried to cook, when I was mixing the ingredientsI hit the egg against the counter too hard- It went all over the floor!”

With his right hand moving it off her forehead, his left hand ran through her hair, taking some off.

“Then, Another time-“ He grinned, excited about the next one he was about to tell as he looked into her eyes.

Unfortunately, as soon as his eyes locked with her own, the words he was about to speak got caught in his throat.

This was unfair- _It was unfair how beautiful she was_.

It made his thoughts scramble and his head lean closer.

The air switched in the room, the kind of switch he’d see in those movies Atsumu would watch.

His gaze flickered down to her lips.

_They had flour on them._

His thumb rubbed over her cheek, he hadn’t even noticed them move back to cup her face.

Hitoka closed her eyes, he found it.. Almost heartwarming that their first kiss would be in his own kitchen, and in the middle of doing what is most likely going to be a failed baking attempt.

He loved that idea.

Osamu let his head dip down, closing his own eyes even though he would still only see her.

The taste of flour was bland- _bitter, made his tongue that slipped through want to retract._

Yet he didn’t, because the warmth of her lips against hers was almost more overwhelming than the taste.

The taller one curses the need for oxygen as he leans back.

Osamu took in her flustered appearance, staring at her lovingly before a grin broke out on his face.

“Sorry, You had flour on your lips.”

“Well now you do too!”

“So?”

Happiness bloomed in Osamu as his girlfriend went on her tippy toes to press her lips against hers.

Cheeks more red than any strawberry he had in the fridge, Hitoka spoke up.

“So, I got it for you.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoy :]


End file.
